Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Senior citizen population has been increasing in recent years. In concert with the aging population, patient monitoring systems have seen an increase in demand. However, patient monitoring systems are generally expensive, and cannot be rolled out in large volumes economically. As a result, there has been a shortage of affordable patient monitoring systems. The problem is expected to get worse as the senior citizen population continues to increase along with the average lifespan.